


Till' Death Do Us Part.

by DepressedNoodle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedNoodle/pseuds/DepressedNoodle
Summary: Paige is depressed. You are ready for a date. Until one text changes it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRoarOfAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/gifts).



" Hey, Paige. What should I wear? (boyfriends name) is gonna be here soon." You tell your best friend. She walks in, face red and puffy. She had just broke off her engagement with Alberto Del Rio. She decide to quit WWE because he got fired, and when they split, there wasn't a way to get her job back. 

" (y/n) I don't care about your fucking date." She said. She had gotten extremely pissed since the split. You had to admit, before dating (boyfriends name), you had quite the crush on Paige. You couldn't admit it because she was straighter than one of the ropes around the ring. The sound of 'Exotic Butters'(1) from your phone indicating a text broke you out of your thoughts.

' Hey, babe?' It was (boyfriends name)!

' Hey sweetface!(2)' You quickly typed back.

' I'm breaking up with you.' Was the respond you got back. You stared at the text.

' Why?' Was all you could text back.

' Cause' I've been cheating on you for 3 years.' You dropped your phone and ran out of the bathroom. After you were gone, Paige picked up your phone and looked at the message you were sent. She looked pained at the door you ran through. 

" (y/n)?" You heard Paige shout from the bathroom. 

" I'm in my room." You shouted back. She walked into your room. You hid your face not want her to see you. 

" Hey, babe don't worry. What his did was a dick move" Your eyes widened. She never called you babe. You rolled over. Paige winced at the sight. She couldn't bare seeing you like this. She sat down at the foot of your bed. The silence was deafening. You broke it.

" I can tell you anything right?" You asked her. Paige looked at you confused, but nodded.

" Before I started dating  _him_ , I had a bit of a crush on you." You admitted. Paige stared down. You took this as a sign of rejection and dug your face back into your pillow. She saw and grabbed your hand.

" Hold on, (y/n). I never thought you were Bi-sexual." She said. You looked at her.

" Paige. I never told you because I thought you were straight." You said. She looked into your (e/c) eyes.

" (y/n) I love you." She said. You felt your face flush red. You leaned forward and pressed you chap lips to her soft, moisturized lips. She swept her tongue against your bottom lip. You granted her access to your mouth. Almost immediately she went to explore your mouth. But the time came when you both needed air. You pulled back. She stared into your eyes.

" I've wanted to do that for a while." You admitted.

" Please stay with me. Don't leave like Alberto." She pleaded.

" I will stay till' death do us part." 

And you were finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Yes, I had to include the best thing in Five Nights at Freddy's  
> (2) Brie Bella calls Daniel Bryan Sweetface so why the hell not.  
> First lesbian fanfic. This is gifted to TheRoarOfAtlas and they inspired me to do a WWE fanfic!


End file.
